


the wacky adventures of the shades of magic characters and cellphones

by actuallyjustamemer



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Group Chat fanfic, Holland jumps out of a lot of windows but don't worry he's ok, Modern AU, Multi, Rhy and Holland are gay together and it's great, Rhy likes hsm, alcohol mention, maybe minor spoilers for AGOS and ACOL?, these fuckers swear so much, this is shit, yeah I know so original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyjustamemer/pseuds/actuallyjustamemer
Summary: MODERN-AUThese fuckers have cellphones nowWacky shit happensThe end





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write a group chat for this fandom when the books take place in 1820? Who fuckin knows and who really cares?  
> Kell's screenname is super long
> 
> KellAndTheAmazingTechnicolorDreamcoat: Rhy  
> KellAndTheAmazingTechnicolorDreamcoat: Rhy please  
> KellAndTheAmazingTechnicolorDreamcoat: RHY IT'S 3AM STOP BLASTING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3

KellAndTheAmazingTechnicolorDreamcoat: Rhy

KellAndTheAmazingTechnicolorDreamcoat: Rhy please 

KellAndTheAmazingTechnicolorDreamcoat: RHY IT’S 3AM STOP BLASTING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL THREE

RhyanMarevans: HAH MAKE ME KELLSIE

KellAndTheAmazingTechnicolorDreamcoat: call me that one more time 

KellAndTheAmazingTechnicolorDreamcoat: also wouldn't that make us dating 

RhyanMarevans: FUCK YOU RYAN WAS GAY AND YOU CAN’T CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE 

KellAndTheAmazingTechnicolorDreamcoat: Just because you and Holland are fucking 

HollowAKAYourFutureKing has joined the groupchat

HollowAKAYourFutureKing: FUCK YOU THAT HAS NOT BEEN MADE OFFICIAL

KellAndTheAmazingTechnicolorDreamcoat: so nice of you to join us

RhyanMarevans: Sup babe

HollowAKAYourFutureKing: So Kell are you and Lila fucking or

KellAndTheAmazingTechnicolorDreamcoat: she's passed out next to me right now does that answer your question 

HollowAKAYourFutureKing: I didn't need to know that goddamnit

KellAndTheAmazingTechnicolorDreamcoat: YOU FUCKING ASKED YOU PALE ASS MOTHERFUCKER

RhyanMarevans: holy shit Hol you broke him

GaythosDane has joined the group chat

GaythosDane: Please, little prince, Holland can only be broken. He can't break anyone

HollowAKAYourFutureKing: WHO THE FUCK INVITED HIM

GaythosDane: you're not happy to see me? I feel offended

HollowAKAYourFutureKing: WHY WOULD I BE HAPPY TO SEE MY EX BOYFRIEND WHO SAID AND I QUOTE “do you think if I bled you enough you'd be less pale”

RhyanMarevans: JESUS

GaythosDane: FIRST OF ALL

GaythosDane: I WAS UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF ALCOHOL

HollowAKAYourFutureKing: and that makes such a difference?

KellAndTheAmazingTechnicolorDreamcoat: he has a point Holland you really are way too pale

GaythosDane: THANK YOU MAGIC BOY

GaythosDane: SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME

RhyanMarevans: seriously babe we need to get you out more

HollowAKAYourFutureKing: NOT THE FUCJINNG POINT OF THIS CONVERSATION 

RhyanMarevans: when Hol gets angry he forgets how to type

HollowAKAYourFutureKing: FUCK YOU

KellAndTheAmazingTechnicolorDreamcoat: why did I just hear the upstairs window break

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wasn't that a fucking trip
> 
> Screennames should be obvious but if you need help I'll give it to you I guess I'm not really that charitable but ok
> 
> I promise I'll post an actual serious Shades of Magic fic later. It'll have Ojka you guys it'll be great


End file.
